The Halliwells Become Bewitched!
by Doug2
Summary: Prue, Piper and Phoebe find themselves visiting the world of another witch: Samantha Stevens.


Bothered and Bewildered

Piper was up early before her sisters this morning because she had a secret job to do. Tomorrow was Phoebe's birthday and Piper had a cake to bake. She wasn't going to get it iced this morning, but Piper was determined to get it baked. In a lot of ways, Phoebe was just a big kid. She still like her Corn Pops, her stuffed bear named " Clyde" and her chocolate cake. AND that's what Piper was fixing for her; the biggest cake she could find. Her 25th birthday was one her sister was going to remember. While mixing the batter, Piper was half-listening to an old sitcom.

"Tate, I'm leaving this crazy house!" said the client putting his hat on.

"But Mr. Branson, if you'll just listen to me. Stevens can explain it. In fact, he doesn't even work for McMahon and Tate anymore," said Larry Tate running after him.

"Mr. Branson, wait!" cried Darren Stephens.

Mr. Branson and Mr. Tate freezes.

"I can do that!" said Piper out loud to herself.

"Why did you do that?" asked Darren to Samantha.

"To save your account. Look, sweetheart. Witchcraft got you into this and witchcraft can get you out," explained Samantha.

"I don't like it. But then Larry shouldn't loose the account just because of YOUR mother. What did you have in mind?" asked Darren.

"You go get 'em Samantha. I wish our problems could be solved as easily. Samantha, you can do anything!" said Piper licking her fingers and talking to herself.

"What's all the racket? It's only 6 A.M!" called out Phoebe coming into the kitchen.

"Phoebes!" cried Piper. "Get out, get out. You had a late, late night last night so go back to bed, sleep, read, DO SOMETHING!" said Piper nervously.

"A cake? Is that for..? Oh, I'm sorry Piper. Don't worry; I'll be plenty surprised tomorrow. That's awfully sweet of you. Thank-you," said Phoebe giving her a big hug. "And chocolate, too!" said Phoebes sticking her finger in the batter. "Umm-umm."

"HEY! Out of the batter, out of the kitchen! Cook's prerogative. Come on Phoebes, get out!" commanded Piper.

"Out of what? Piper, what are you baking at 6 A.M.? We don't need breakfast for another couple of hours." said Prue coming in and checking on the coffee.

"Doesn't anyone sleep in this house? I don't have enough time to run the club, let alone do baking! AND Prue, this is supposed to be a surprise!" said Piper stressed out.

"Yes, a surprise for Phoebes who is standing right there, I might add," said Prue with a slight grin.

"Right, here!" said Phoebes holding up her hand trying to be cute.

"Look I'd like to just zap it up like Samantha! That WOULD be nice, but us real witches have too many RULES limiting what we can do. SO if we could clear the kitchen. NOW!" cried Piper.

"Boy, somebody got up on the wrong side.." said Phoebes.

"Wrong side of the country, I'd say," said Prue with a little smile.

Watching from another plane of existence was Bratex, another warlock out to rid our world of the Charmed Ones. He could not kill them. His specialty was moving people and things through time and space.

"So you wish you were in some make-believe television show. That can be granted. Remus, rhombus, leave us be, zap them into the TV!" he chanted.

Piper was marching her sisters out of the kitchen. Both Prue and Phoebe were looking at each other and giggling like Piper had lost her mind.

"Out, out, out!" said Piper as they were pushed through a swinging door.

"Wait a minute. We don't have a swinging door!" said Piper as she stood in a familiar dining room.

"Sam? What is Louise doing here with ..um.. Serena?" asked Darren looking directly at Piper.

"Whoa! Darren?" asked Piper in shock.

"Yes, Sam? Is something wrong?" asked Darren as Piper fainted dead away.

"Are we where I think we are?" asked Prue to Phoebe.

"Weird as it seems, I'd say yes!" said Phoebes.

"SAM, oh SAM!" said Darren coming to Piper's side. "Oh, Sam, wake up! Please wake up!" said Darren.

"Why don't you get some water for her?" suggested Prue.

"Right, Louise. Water! I'LL go get some water." said Darren heading for the kitchen.

"Piper, come on sweetie. Wake up!" called out Prue as she patted her hand.

"Come Piper, snap out of it!" commanded Phoebe.

Running back into the dining room, Darren brought a glass of water. "Here you are, Louise."

"Um, thanks!" said Prue. "Here's some water, sweetie. Drink up."

Piper stirred and took the water. "Wow! That was strange when I thought I saw Dick York, whoa!" said Piper coming to until she saw Darren again.

"AHHHHH!" she exclaimed and then she froze him. "No this can't be..we're in ..um..we're.."

"In the **Bewitched** television show," finished Phoebe. "From what Darren said, you're Samantha Stephens, Prue is Louise Tate and I'm Serena! Figure that out!"

"So I'm Samantha? The TV witch? How'd we get here? All of us?" asked Piper.

"Through some magic no doubt. Did you make some wish while you were watching the show, Piper?" asked Prue.

"I was envying what she could do, but I had no desire to change places with her. My life is still better than being in this Sixties sitcom world. I DON'T want to be just a HOUSEWIFE!" explained Piper.

"That's a housewife with all the power at her command to make life very easy. Imagine having anything you wanted!" said Phoebes dreamily.

"Ladies. Realty check. We belong in the real world. Demons, warlocks, and the Book of Shadows, etc. We're here from either a mistake. Phoebe?" asked Prue.

"Haven't touch any magic in a week! I've learned my lesson," said Phoebes holding up one hand.

"...or some demon has sent us here. That is more like it. But we have no Book of Shadows and I guess were stuck here," complained Prue.

"What about Darren?" asked Piper.

"Bring him around. We'll figure it out later," said Prue.

"You know, I always wanted to try this." said Piper grinning as she twitched her nose. Tinka-tinka-tee.

Darren unfroze. "Ah, Sam. What, eh? LOUISE! How would you like me to give you a ride home? It's getting late."

"Darren! It's only three in the afternoon!" said Piper who was starting to sound like Samantha.

"Well, we have to get Serena to the airport. She has to catch a broom...I mean a plane," said Darren nervously correcting himself.

Phoebes couldn't hold back a giggle. "I don't have to go anywhere. I LIKE it here!" said Phoebes.

"Since when did you start liking MY house? I guess there's a first time for everything!" said Darren flatly. "Anyway Louise, how about that RIDE?" said Darren smiling desperately.

"No, that's not necessary. I was just going to show them how to..um.. Cook a soufflé, Let's all adjourn to the kitchen. Serena, Louise! After you two!" said Piper.

"Thanks, Sam." said Prue.

"Sounds MAR-velous! Bye, Dumbo!" said Phoebes starting to get into character.

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it. I need a drink," said Darren heading to the bar.

In the kitchen. "Piper you were twitching earlier. Can you conjure up that soufflé?" asked Prue.

Tinka-tinka-tee. A cheese soufflé appeared.

"My turn!" said Phoebes loudly. She waved at the table and another soufflé appeared. "Wow! I could get used to this." Zap. She appeared in some of her own clothes. Zap. She had new shoes. Zap. Her hair, nails and face had a new makeover.

"Phoebes. Slowdown. There are going to be consequences!" Prue reminded her.

"Not in this world! Witches get their heart's delights. Well, most everything they want." said Phoebes. "Prue, what about your power?"

Prue tried to move several things, but nothing happened. "Well, our powers didn't come with us. I'm just a plain mortal. But I think you two have enough power for all us. Piper, try to bring us the Book of Shadows."

"All right!" said Piper. Tinka-tinka-tee. The Book appeared in front of them.

"Great," said Phoebes as she flipped through it. "Guys. This is not our book. It's filled with silhouettes. It's a book of "shadows", if you like. Not very helpful. Let me try. Eye of newt. Thorn of rose. Bring me the Book of Shadows."

Zap. It popped in, but it was another edition of the same phony book.

"I'll try popping into our house, then" said Phoebes. She disappeared from 1164 Morning Glory Circle and found herself in San Francisco. "Oh, this is so cool! IF only.." She was standing in front of Halliwell Manor. Popping into the house she scared a family living there. No Halliwells to be found.

Back in the Stephens' residence she reported. "The house is there, but we aren't. We're strangers in a strange land."

"Ding-dong!" went the doorbell.

"I'll get it," cried Darren on his second drink.

Larry Tate was at the door. "Have you seen Louise?" he asked.

"She's in the kitchen. You don't look well. Did you two have a fight?" he asked.

"No, she just disappeared leaving me with Jonathan." said Larry. "Can't you offer a fellow a drink?"

"Suurree, Larry. What'll you have?" asked Darren.

"Anything. Make it a double!" said Larry. Larry downed his drink. "All right, here it goes. LOUISE!"

"Oh, my stars, that's, Larry!" said Piper.

"Ah, Piper. Oh, never mind!" said Phoebe. "Prue, that's your husband!"

In walked Larry. "Louise, why did you run out on me? The maid is now watching Jonathan. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Prue!" whispered Phoebe.

"I..ah..had to see Samantha. I just popped over here. We're baking soufflés, Larry," said Prue slightly nervousily.

"Soufflés. You know I can't eat that stuff. Please come home. I can't find anything. I don't where anything is. Jonathan is crying. Louise I need you at home. NOW!" said Larry.

Piper said, "Larry, go have a drink with Darren. Bye." Tinka-tinka-tee.

Larry got a strange look and walked out to the living room. They each fixed themselves another drink, sat down and started talking. Both of them wondered why they were even doing what they were doing.

"That is still one neat power. OK, how do we get out of this world?" asked Piper.

Prue said, "Try a spell. Phoebe, your our resident spell author."

After working for several minutes Phoebes pipes up, "I kind I got it. Let's all recite:

Through time and space,

From this world to ours,

Send the three sisters there,

And return their powers."

Nothing happened, they just stood there. Not a sparkle, a tingle or a nervous twitch.

"Nothing! We can't be trapped here. We just can't. What next, is Gilligan going to show up?" asked Piper.

"Shh! Watch what you say, my powerful sister. Let's not complicate this mess." said Prue.

"OK. One more time. A solution to our puzzle," said Phoebes. Zap. Then a solution to a **Bewitched** 500-piece puzzle appeared.

"Well, I've taken my best shots. Now what?" asked Phoebes.

Tinga-linga-ling. Tinga-linga-ling.

"What's that?" asked Piper.

"THE TELEPHONE. The funny thing over there with the round dial!" said Phoebes.

"Um, right. Ahhhh. Stephen's residence. Yes, this is .. ah.. Samantha." stammered Piper.

"Sa-man-tha. This is Clara. Do you still n-need me to baby-sit Tabitha tonight?" asked Clara.

"Aunt Clara?" asked Piper as she shrugged at Prue and Phoebe. "How good of you to call. When did you start using the telephone?" said Piper with amused delight.

"Well, my popping in makes Darren n-nervous. I just w-w-wanted to call ahead," said Clara.

"W-w-e-e-l-l-l, if I said for you to come over and sit Tabitha, then that's what you should do," said Piper not knowing what the Stephens' plans were tonight.

"OH, that's grand. I sure love w-watching Tabitha. I'll be right..."

Twang! "...over," continued Clara as she popped into the kitchen.

"WHOA! That was fast. Still, it's good to see you, Aunt Clara." Said Piper giving her a little peck on the cheek.

"Yes, well. OH hello, Serena," said Clara.

"Well, hi there, Aunt Clara!" said Phoebe giving her a little peck.

"And do you know Louise Tate?" said Piper pointing to her sister Prue.

"Yes, well, um, h-h-hello. Do you know a-b-b-bout us? What we are?" asked Clara.

"Um, yes. Samantha just told me everything. But, I wouldn't tell Larry. He wouldn't understand like we do," said Prue.

"Yes, well. You don't have to w-worry a-bout a th-th-thing. I am going right up to see T-Tabitha. I just love the lit-tle princess. Oh yes, indeed," she said heading into the living room.

"CLA-RA! It's so good to see you. You know Lor-ry. Don't youth." said Darren tittering to one side and shouting at the top of his lungs.

Larry was asleep on the couch.

"I think he's asleeth!" whispered Darren.

"Now don't you get up. I'm h-heading right up to see Tabitha. It's good to see you, L-larry," said Clara.

"Snorxxx!" replied Larry lying on the couch.

"Oh, my goodness.!" said Clara walking up the steps.

Looking through the shutters to the living room. "I think they've had enough," said Phoebe.

"Larry, always could put it away. All right, two sober fictional characters coming up," said Piper as she waved her hand at them and zapped them back to sobriety.

Larry yawned while Darren exclaimed, "Who, what? Oh, SAM!"

"That's you're cue, sister dear," said Phoebe.

"Yes, Darren," said Piper marching out in the living room. "Care for another martini?"

"I'll have one." said Larry.

"I'll let you know in a minute. Why am I stone cold sober after four or five drinks?" asked Darren in a nasal voice.

"Because I zapped you that way. How else are we going to get rid of Larry and Louise?" said Piper.

"I guess I deserved that after what I drank. But you did promise to love honor and no witchcraft," said Darren quietly.

"Oh, I loved that line," said Piper as she kissed him and went off to the kitchen. "Someday, my dear. Someday!"

"How about that drink? I feel like I could have several for some strange reason." said Larry. "And I don't know why."

"Larry, maybe you should take Louise home now. Have a drink at home and not on the road. Huh, fella?" asked Darren.

"You're absolutely right. LOUISE! I hope you're finished. We're heading home!" said Larry.

"I'm going home with him? As his wife?" said Prue perplexed.

"Look, we still haven't figured everything out yet. Let's follow the plot for a little while. I can always zap you back here. Go have good time. Larry was also fun at a party," said Phoebe.

"And his views on marriage are positively neanderthal. Pre- Women's Lib," said a disgusted Prue.

"And what Sixties sitcom wasn't?" asked Piper.

"LOUISE! I'M LEAVING!" said Larry.

"Coming!" called Prue. "Find a solution FAST! I want to out of here by bedtime! Get my drift?" said Prue. "Good bye!"

"What does she expect to happen in a family hour sitcom?" smirked Phoebe.

"Sam, Larry and Louise are gone. I'm going up to change." said Darren.

"For what?" asked Piper.

"Sam. Don't you remember? We are having dinner at the Samuelson's. That's why Clara came to sit tonight!" said Darren.

"Whoa. Well knock be over with a feather. I'll be up in a minute to get ready. Can Serena come with us?" asked Piper sweetly.

"NO!" yelled Darren.

"She can always stay and help entertain Tabitha with Aunt Clara," suggested Piper.

Phoebe felt very rejected by now.

"Darren?" asked Piper.

"Darren?" asked Piper.

"Darren? Are you still there." asked Piper.

"I'M THINKING! That choice is like asking a condemned man what size bullets he wants. All right, she can come," said Darren.

"Sounds simply dullsville," smirked Phoebes. "COOL negotiating, sis..I mean cousin dear. LIKE REALLY GROOVY!"

"Oh, S-s-sa-man-THA!" cried Clara.

"Yes, Aunt Clara." called up Piper.

"Have you ever c-c-considered adopting a cat?" cried down Clara.

"A what?" said Piper. "I wonder what she's done." asked Piper out loud.

"SS-AA-MM!" yelled Darren from Tabitha's room.

"Better get up there, cousin dear!" said Phoebe.

While Piper ran upstairs, Phoebe zapped up all the lights and music from a psychedelic disco. Phoebes thought, "When in Serena, do as she would do. We're both FUN party witches!" she said dancing away doing some step from the Sixties.

Piper ran into Tabitha's room. It was just as she remembered it to be. Tabitha, about three years old, was standing in her crib pointing and laughing. Aunt Clara was standing there very befuddled and Darren was going from mad to perplexed to worried. In the center of the room standing on a ball juggling two dolls, a telephone, three books and Tabitha's gold fish was a five-foot tall cat wearing a red and white striped hat.

"Sam, what are we going to do?" said Darren.

Piper couldn't believe it. She was watching the original Cat In The Hat in person.

"Oh. Aunt Clara, look at who you conjured up. Phoebe, um, Serena get up here we need your help," Piper called down to Phoebe.

"Well, I..I..I just d-d-don't know what h-h-happened. I was reading this story to T-T-T-Tabitha. And she wanted her st-st-stuffed cat to hear it, too. I said an inc-c-cantation and puff. This one c-c-came right out of the st-st-story. Oh, he does j-j-j-juggle good doesn't he, Sa-mantha?" said Aunt Clara.

"DO you remember the SPELL, Aunt Clara?" asked Piper.

Phoebes walked in. "Oh my stars! Wait, Sammy, that's your line. It is really? Straight from Doctor Seuss? Wow!" said an excited Phoebe.

"Well, let me see. Was it with oxtails or sheepshanks? No I think..Oh Good heavens, Clara. You goofed again. No, my dear. I don't think I can remember the spell!" explained Clara.

"Of course not. Don't worry about it, Clara. I'll call the Samuelson's. and cancel. Boy, this will be a LONG night." said Darren looking up at the ceiling in frustration.

"A long night, a long night.

Let's go fly a kite.

It's night, no light,

It's dark, it's not bright." recited the Cat In The Hat.

"Oh, hush up!" said Piper as Phoebe looked on in quaint amusement.

"Cat in the hat talks!" said Tabitha.

Piper tried to make it disappear, but the cat only imitated her motions.

"It's Aunt Clara's spell. Don't you remember? Only she can undue it," said Phoebes.

"Yes, yes. That's qu-qu-quite right, my dear. Now let me see.. Wombats, no, stuffed toys, no.." said Clara talking to herself.

"He's one trick I've got down cold," said Piper as she froze the cat. "Now let's move him into the guest room so Tabitha can get some sleep."

Piper went over to Tabitha. "Here's something else I always wanted to do. Good night, my little sweetheart. Sleep well, Tabitha."

"Good night Mommy. Funny cat," she said cuddling down for the night.

With one flick of her new powers, Piper zapped the Cat In The Hat into the guest room. And everyone headed downstairs.

"You know there is a later technological solution," said Phoebes. Zap! A VCR appeared on their television with a tape. "Being a television show, this really very easy. The current show is right here." Phoebes popped in the tape and rewound it to Clara's spell.

"Oh, my. W-W-What's that?" asked Clara.

"Oh something Serena just invented. It'll show everything you did today, including you casting your spell," said Piper.

"My goodness. What will they think of n-n-next?" said Clara amazed.

Phoebes turned on the set and Clara was seen in action.

"Cat wants to listen," said Tabitha pointing to the stuffed cat.

"All right, T-Tabitha. I'll go get it," said Clara. Then thinking for a moment. "No, I CAN do this. Eye of tiger, tongue of dear, black andwhite cat, come over here."

Wop! A full size Cat In The Hat appeared in front of them.

"Funny cat," Tabitha says.

Clara gives the cat a double take and said, "Now you're not Tabitha's cat. Are you? W-Who are you?" she asked.

"Who am I,

who is that?

I'm the famous.

Cat In The Hat.

Cats you can find.

Here this and there that,

But you've never seen.

A Cat with a hat.

I am here to have fun,

And you are the same,

Let me show you a trick,

Or maybe a game."

That cat proceeded step up on a ball and start a balancing act.

"Oh, my goodness. Look at that. I have never seen such a wonderful cat. Good gracious now I'm doing it. Well, um, Tabitha, we'll have to make him go away. Now what was that spell? Eye of newt, no. Ear of pig. No that doesn't sound right. I need some help with this one. Oh, S-s-sa-man-THA!" cried Clara.

"Yes, Aunt Clara," called up Piper.

"Have you ever c-c-considered adopting a cat?" cried down Clara.

"A what!" said Piper.

Click. Piper turned off the television.

"Is that weird or what? Our entire life on TV episode by episode," said Phoebe.

"I'm sure glad my life's not like that. Anyway Aunt Clara, can you remember the spell now?" asked Piper.

"Oh definitely. No eye of newt. Here it goes. Eye of tiger, tongue of dear, black and white cat, go away from here!" she recited looking up at he guest room.

Wop.

"I heard something. Serena, would you pop up to the guest room and..." said Piper as Phoebes disappeared. "Talk about into the role! Woo!"

Phoebes reappeared. "All gone. No cat. No hat!" she said smiling.

Darren came back in. "Our dinner date is all canceled. I told them we had problems with our sitter. No offense, Aunt Clara."

"Why n-n-no. Darren. The cat is now g-gone," said Clara. "And I did it all myself. With a l-l-little help from S-s-serena," said Clara.

"Serena, helped? Well. I thought I'd never say it, but "Thank-you Serena!" said Darren.

"Your welcome! But don't spread it around. I don't want to ruin my reputation." said Phoebes smiling cutely.

"Not a bad retort. Anyway Darren, there's two soufflés in the kitchen. The three of us can dig into them!" suggested Piper.

"I really lost my appetite. I'll go make sure Tabitha is down. And then I'm going to take a shower," said Darren.

"No, no Darren. I said I'd w-watch Tabitha and that's what I'm going to do." said Clara.

"Thanks, Aunt Clara." said Darren. "I'll just take a long bath. And thanks again, Serena."

"Don't mention it. TO ANYONE!" said Phoebes smiling cutely again.

"I still don't believe it." said Darren going upstairs and shaking his head.

"When did you develop Serena's personality?" asked Piper.

"We're both witches aren't we? I just liked the show and Serena and I are both the free-spirited witches. Groovy, isn't it?" said Phoebes.

"Ya, really far out. Which is where we are. Far out of our own world." said Piper.

"How about some of that soufflé? I want to taste mine," said Phoebes as both of them headed into the kitchen.

Twang! Endora popped in. "Hello there my darling, Samantha. Hello Serena. Wait! YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGHTER! AND who are you? I'm waiting!" said Endora steaming.

"Um, Endora. We are a couple of witches, see," said Piper.

"I NEVER saw you at any of our council meetings!" said Endora.

"True, we come from another place.. Piper, didn't want to tell her that they were on a television show. I think your daughter Samantha and Serena are probably in our place. IF you can help us out of here, then they hopefully should return. Um? What do you say?" asked Piper.

"Why should I believe YOU? You could be anyone trying to impersonate my daughter." said Endora.

"We can't fool you!" chimed in Phoebes.

"'I' don't 'get fooled'. Which one you want to be the 100-pound artichoke? Hum?" asked Endora.

"WAIT! I'll show you where we came from? That should prove it." Said Phoebes.

Whoosh! Phoebes pointed at the picture on the wall. The Charmed Ones saw themselves going after the demon they had defeated the week before. Piper froze him and a spell was cast erasing him from existence.

"This is what you witches do? Rounding up bad witches should be left to the magic police or whatever you call it. I would NEVER stoop to something like that. How simply dreadful. We witches use our magic to LIVE in the light of a star, a breath of wind, to the very limits of our imaginations," said Endora.

"Oh, it sounds wonderful." said Phoebes dreamily.

"Well, let's get on with it. I WANT my daughter back!" said Endora.

"First, we need to get our sister. You folks think she's Louse Tate," said Piper.

Zap. Prue appeared drinking a martini. "WOW! I'll never get used to blinking. Hello, there sisters. You know, Larry doesn't even know how to make a good margarita? HEL-LO Endora. When did you get here?" asked Prue a little tipsy.

"How many of those things did you have?" asked Piper trying to hide a smile.

"LARRY likes to celebrate. ANYTHING! You try to pretend to be married to him. I just want out of this tele..." said Prue.

"PRUE! Shh!" said Piper.

"I think we're ready. Click your heels together and say THERE'S NO PLACE LIKEE HOME!" said Phoebes.

"Phoebes! Endora, do you really think you can do it? Send us back I mean?" asked Piper.

"Ha-ha-ha. I can do anything. Prepare for take off!" Endora announced.

"From this world to another,

Send these witches to the other,

From this house where my daughter dwells,

To their home, so long, farewell."

Poof! Poof! Poof! The room filled with smoke and fire. The three Charmed Ones disappeared and so did the kitchen of the Stephen's. Prue, Piper and Phoebe found themselves in their own kitchen, moments after they had originally left.

"Wam!" came some sound from the attic.

"The attic, quick!" said Piper. Up the stairs they ran to see a warlock or something thumbing through the Book of Shadows.

Piper froze him.

"Do you think he's the culprit?" asked Piper.

Phoebe put her hand on him and saw him sending them into the world of **Bewitched**. "Yep. He's the guy. Let's vanquish him. But maybe with a little more style this time."

Phoebe wrote down a spell and all of them read.

From this world to another,

Send this demon to the other,

From this house where our sisters dwell,

Send them away, straight to hell."

Poof! Poof! Poof! He vanished in a blaze of fire and smoke.

"Very stylish, little sister," said Phoebe.

"I'll drink to that!" said Prue.

"I think our sister has had a little too much celebrating at the Tates. Let's get her to bed." said Phoebes. "Come on, Louise!"

Later that night, they were all sitting snuggled together on the parlor couch.

"That was one of the weirdest trips," said Phoebes.

"It's a good thing I wasn't watching **Gilligan's island**." said Piper.

"Or **Mork and Mindy** or **Green Acre's** or **Mary Hartman, Mary**

**Hartman**," said Phoebe.

"How about **The** **Twilight Zone**?" said Prue.

"Oh, please. Our life is close enough to **The** **Twilight Zone** or maybe **Buffy, the Vampire Slayer**. At least who can say they knew their favorite sitcom characters personally?" said Piper.

"Whom can we even tell that to? At least we have one souvenir." Said Phoebes.

"What?" said Piper and Prue together.

"We can watch the reruns!" said Phoebes as she pulled out the videotape she zapped up as Serena.

Phoebes popped it in the VCR and they all snuggled in to watch **Bewitched** starring the Charmed Ones.

"Sam? What is Louise doing here with ..um.. Serena?" asked Darren looking directly at Piper.

"Whoa! Darren?" asked Piper in shock.

THE END


End file.
